gtasajtenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Radiostationer i GTA: Vice City
I Grand Theft Auto: Vice City finns det 9 radiokanaler att lyssna på varav 2 är pratradio och 7 musikradiostationer. Musiken är licenserad och har även getts ut på cd, en cd för varje station. Vissa låtar är dock bortplockade från cd-versionerna av upphovsrättsskäl. Lista på radiostationerna i GTA Vice City: Flash FM Flash FM är en radiokanal som spelar typisk 1980-talspop. DJ på stationen är Toni som i gta III är DJ på Flashback FM, då en nostalgistation. Låtlista: *Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" *Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" *Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" *Laura Branigan - "Self Control" *Go West - "Call Me" *INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" *Bryan Adams - "Run to You" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" *Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" *The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" *Aneka - "Japanese Boy" *Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" *The Outfield - "Your Love" *Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" *The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" *Lionel Richie - "Running With the Night" Wave 103 Wave 103 är radiokanalen för den alternative poplyssnaren med mycket new wave-musik och synthpop. DJ på stationen är Adam First. Låtlista: *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" *Gary Numan - "Cars" *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" *Blondie - "Atomic" *Nena - "99 Luftballons" *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night" *ABC - "Poison Arrow" *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" *Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" *Animotion - "Obsession" *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Emotion 98.3 Emotion 98.3 är en radiostation som spelar rockballader och lugnare musik. DJ för stationen är den romantiskt lagde Fernando Martinez, som även dyker som talkshow-gäst i GTA III på radiostationen Chatterbox. Låtlista: *Foreigner - "Waiting For A Girl Like You" *Kate Bush - "Wow" *Squeeze - "Tempted" *REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" *Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" *Roxy Music - "More Than This" *Toto - "Africa" *Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" *John Waite - "Missing You" *Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" *Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" *Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" V-Rock V-Rock är radiostationen för de som bara vill lyssna på hårdrock. Stationen spelar typisk heavy metal och hair metal från 1980-talet, och på stationen finns även två låtar av det fiktiva rockbandet Love Fist med. Stationens DJ är Lazlow, som i GTA III arbetar på radiostationen Chatterbox. Låtlista: *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" *Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize" *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark At The Moon" *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Anthrax - "Madhouse" *Slayer - "Raining Blood" *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" *Love Fist - "Fist Fury" *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Wildstyle Wildstyle Pirate Radio är en piratradiostation som spelar electromusik och hiphop. Stationenes DJ är Super Rockin' Mr. Magic som även på riktigt var hiphop-dj på 1980-talet. Låtlista: *Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" *Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" *Cybotron - "Clear" *Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" *Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" *2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" *Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" *Mantronix - "Bassline" *Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" *Whodini - "Magic's Wand" *Zapp and Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" *Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five - "The Message" *Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" *Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop)" Fever 103 Fever 103 är en R&B-radiostation spelande soul och disco-musik. DJ är Oliver Buscuit kallad "The Ladykiller", en storväxt afroamerikan, inte helt olik soulsångaren Barry White. Låtlista: *The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" *Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" *Rick James - "Ghetto Life" *Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" *Evelyn King - "Shame" *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" *Kool and the Gang - "Summer Madness" *Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life" Espantoso Radio Espantoso är en radiostation som spelar salsa, afrokubansk jazz och liknande och är populär bland stadens kubanska minoritet. DJ är Pepé. Låtlista: *Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" *Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" *Tres Apenas como eso - "Yo Te Mire" *Deodato - "Latin Flute" *Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" *Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" *Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" *Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" *Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" *Irakere - "Anunga Nunga" *Deodato - "Super Strut" *Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" *Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" *Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozon" K-Chat K-Chat är en radiokanal där Amy Sheckenhausen arbetar som programledare. Stationen sänder intervjuer med kändisar och lyssnare kan ringa in till kanalen och prata "on air". VCPR VCPR, Vice City Public Radio är en radiokanal med programledaren Maurice Chavez. På kanalen sänds bl.a. debatter. Kategori:radio